Loving the Rogue Ninja
by narutoscocofox
Summary: This takes place in Version 2 of Naruto when he is looking for Sasuke in Orochimaru's hideout. He went alone to find Sasuke, and when he does old feelings resurface and new feeling spark. Will Sasuke and Naruto be able to be together even though Sasuke himself is a Rouge Ninja and can only see the path of hatred? Only time will tell for the young couple. (The rp is discontinued Dx)
1. Chapter 1

**(/ A SasuNaru Fanfiction xD**

**My rp partner and myself decided to make our rp into a fanfiction since we loved it so much, so the style of writing will be a little messed up. BUT NO WORRIES~ Both sides are in third person~**

**Disclaimer- I regret to tell you that none of the characters are ours... Damnit D I really want Naruto to be mine! But Kisimoto-sensei won't let me ;3; **

**We both hope you thoroughly enjoy the first part in the series! We appreciate any and all reviews~ Well here is the warnings :D**

**Warnings- Cussing, Yaoi, Making Out-ness(XD), Other things~ **

* * *

A blonde haired male ran around looking through doors trying to find him. "T-Teme!" He panted harshly. "Where the fuck… are you?!" He yelled, looking everywhere possible for his… friend, you could say. He couldn't get the images out of his head when that bastard left him ages ago. He wanted to bring Sasuke back, but back then he couldn't. The fox faced male whipped his eyes of near close tears before landing into another room. "SASUKE!" He screamed. His voice hitching up in his throat when he said the male's name. "Fuck!" He cursed loudly before running into another room. He knew the raven was here, so where the FUCK was this god damn Teme?

Hearing a loud obnoxious yell, the raven grinned slightly. 'Ah.. So, he's finally made it..' Sasuke thought to himself, while standing in a very large room, that was the biggest of them all in the hideout. Sasuke could hear the blonde cry out his name, did the Dobe really miss him that much? How pathetic.. Sasuke stepped into the light, as he stood in front of Naruto. "Well, well.. Took you long enough..." Sasuke teased, with a smirk plastered on his lips.  
"What are you going to do? Try and take me back to the pathetic village?" Sasuke questioned, while tilting his head. A low chuckle was emitted through his lips, while watching the blonde. "I'd say the only thing that had changed, is your clothing.. You're still nothing but a child lost in a bond that was severed long ago..."

The blonde gulped and panted as he saw the raven stand in front of him. "Yes I am teme! Everyone in the village has missed you and they want you back!" He cried out in desperation. He was hoping that he would not have to use force, but if he needed to, then that was just fine. "I'll break all your bones if I need to! You're coming home with me Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto pouted when he heard the child comment, his crystal blue eyes piercing through Sasuke's colorless black eyes.

Sasuke laughed harshly, "There's nothing you can do to bring me back.." Sasuke whispered harshly, as he suddenly appeared behind Naruto, slowly pulling out his sword. "..Nothing.." He whispered in the other's ear, grinning menacingly.  
The raven's dark brown oculars shifted towards the blonde, watching his expression, waiting for him to do something idiotic.

Naruto shivered slightly, not used to warm air on his ear. "Nhn. Sasuke… please come back with me, I'll… do whatever you want from now on?" He pleaded, his voice was barely above a whisper. The blonde ninja kept a kunai hidden in his sleeve, hoping he wouldn't have to use it.  
He slowly turned around, his eyes looking up at the male, tears forming in them as he bit and nibbled his bottom lip. He tugged on the other's sleeve pathetically, "Please come back." He whined.

"Don't touch me.." He said between clenched teeth, as he pressed the sword's blade against the other male's side, "Don't even make a sudden move..." He whispered against his ear, seductively. Indeed, Sasuke did miss every little thing about Naruto, even his rambunctious. The raven grasped at the blonde's waist, with his free hand, pressing his hips against Naruto.  
"Hmn.. So pathetic... Are you seriously going to cry? Over me?" Sasuke questioned coldly, while staring into Naruto's crystal blue eyes.

He gasped softly and shivered again. "I-it's not my fault. Everyone wants you back, I want you back." He murmured quietly, not able to look him in the eyes. "If I can't bring you back, then all my hard work would've been for nothing. I've had you in my mind for the past two and half years, waiting for you to come home." He cried, a few tears escaped his eyes as they slowly slid down his scarred face.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? There's something else to it, isn't there..?" Sasuke whispered, questioningly. The raven slowly leaned forward, harshly biting at his neck. Gripping at his waist tighter, while beginning to suck his neck. "Truthfully.. I missed how eager you always would be.. Just to see my face.." Sasuke whispered, grinning.

The blonde rolled his head to the other side willingly, a moan escaped his lips softly. "A-ahh. S-Sasuke. Nhhn." He moaned again, his eyes fluttering closed. "I-I missed you, I w-want you back… b-because…" he bit his lip as he listened to the male's next words, his body shivering tremendously. "Y-Yes…" he agreed, his voice growing softer and softer. Naruto tried to keep his cool as much as possible.

"Oh, there is? Please.. Do tell me, Naruto." Sasuke whispered darkly, while placing his sword back into its case, then shoved Naruto against a wall, and pinned him there. Slowly letting one of his hands travel and touched him everywhere he knew Naruto would feel pleasure. "Hmn.." Sasuke closed his eyes, pressing his lips against Naruto's roughly.

Naruto moaned loudly before being kissed, his eyes widened for a second, but then they closed after a few moments. He felt heat rise up to his face before he felt his knees start to buckle. "Sa…suke." He moaned again.  
The blonde knew he had to get away from the other, but his body didn't want to move. His mind turning into mush, Naruto trying to decipher how he should breath and when, so he accidentally opened his mouth to try to breath.

Pressing himself more into Naruto, as his eyelids slowly closed, then he suddenly pulled away, and gasped for air. "Wh..Why... Why Naruto.. Why the hell did you have to come back?" Sasuke whispered, breathless. "I was finally getting over you.." He whispered, lowly. Pinching at the male's sides of his arms roughly. "You.. Dobe.. Usuratonkachi..." He growled.

Naruto moaned again, but whimpered when Sasuke pulled away. "A-...Ah. Nhn, It's... It's because I like you." He squeaked when the other pinched his arms. "Teme! T-That hurt!" He puffed his cheeks and pouted. The male looked away from the other for a few seconds. He was actually pissed off with the other for a few seconds before his mind processed with what Sasuke had said. "Nhn, Y-You l-li-like me?" He asked sheepishly, his face was as red as a cherry when he looked up at the raven again.

Looking at Naruto's features, made him blush a bit as well, then he glimpsed away slightly. "Well, if it isn't obvious.." He mumbled, and kept him pinned. "It's more than that, though... I wanted to sever that bond between us.. But as soon as I saw you, it's... Different.." Sasuke whispered, then rolled his eyes. "But don't get too cocky! I'm not going back.." He sharply stated.

He whimpered again when Sasuke told him that. "I'll help you get revenge okay? Just please..." He layed his head on the other's shoulder, "Please come back. I promise that the villagers won't hate you, you can live with me... I'll do anything, I just want you to come back." He whispered softly, tears falling steadily.

A sigh emitted through his lips, and he shook his head. "Naruto.. Once I get my revenge, I'll come back..." He whispered, staring at the blonde with pained eyes. Not only was it towards Itachi, but everything was coming back to Sasuke. The feelings for Naruto, all of it. Which made everything harder for Sasuke.. "N..Naruto.. I.." He mumbled, and looked down.

Naruto bit his lip again and nodded. "Sasuke, do you promise?" He asked, holding one of his hands. "I'll help, please... I don't want to be seperated with you anymore." He gulped loudly. His blue eyes had sorrow in them as he stared back, "If you want to go by yourself, I understand... But I don't want anything bad happen to you." He begged softly.

"I'm sure I'll be fine.." He whispered, then sighed softly. "..If I don't return, you know what happened.." Sasuke said sternly. The raven softly caressed the blonde's cheek, while lightly brushing the tears away. "Don't worry about me.. It's been my plan ever since the day my parents died."

He pouted and pinched the other's cheek. "You won't die, I won't let you." He muttered sheepishly. He put his arms around the male and brushed his lips across Sasuke's lightly. "You promise you'll come back to the village as soon as you're finished? You won't leave me again?" He murmured in his ear.

Slowly his arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, then gently grasped at his jacket. "Yeah.." He whispered, as his voice suddenly cracked. Even he was worried about the fate that could be at hand, and he could never be with the guy he loves. "I'll try.." Sasuke whispered softly.

"You have to say You will." He demanded, his head still resting on the other's shoulder. His tears damping Sasuke's clothes. "You have to say you'll come back, I know you will." He mumbled, trying to convince himself as well as Sasuke.

"I don't know, Naruto! I don't know if everything is going to beokay..." Sasuke whispered, biting at his own lower lip, as he began to hear footsteps. "Who's here...?" Sasuke asked curiously as he stepped back from Naruto, drawing his sword. Watching as Sakura and the others appeared. "Damn it... You tricked me.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the second chapter xD I hope you like it!**

**Warning: Smut, Violence, Angst, Cute Naruto-uke, badass Sasuke-seme, Cussing, extra info**

* * *

Previously:  
"I don't know, Naruto! I don't know if everything is going to be okay..." Sasuke whispered, biting at his own lower lip, as he began to hear footsteps. "Who's here...?" Sasuke asked curiously as he stepped back from Naruto, drawing his sword. Watching as Sakura and the others appeared. "Damn it... You tricked me.."

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened his eyes and looked between Sasuke and his teammates. "N-no! Sasuke, I-I didn't tell them." He looked frantic between the two. "T-they must have followed me." He said standing between the groups. He didn't know which side to take.  
"Damn it, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted as he took his battle stance. "I'll kill every one of them, if you don't get out of here, now.." He hissed angrily. While carefully watching Yamato and the others carefully.

Naruto stepped back from the sudden outburst; his blue eyes widened more in shock. "Sasuke..." He gulped again. He slowly blinked; his facial expression was worried and sad. "Y-you guys go. I-I'll be out in about five minutes." He muttered to the others.  
The raven was raged, ready to attack in any minute, watching them carefully, while they slowly backed away. "..Sas..Sasuke.." the pink haired girl whimpered. Sasuke growled, quickly appearing behind her, going through her stomach, which the end of the blade came out of her back.

Naruto gulped and ushered the others out, not paying any attention to Sakura. After the two other males were out, Naruto ran back in and looked at Sasuke. "S-Sasuke." He murmured before cautiously walking up to the male. The fox was a few feet away from Sasuke and he touched his sword. "Sasuke." He looked between the entrance and the raven.  
The raven growled lowly while watching the blonde. "..You lied to me..." Sasuke whispered lowly, in a cold tone. "..Get out." Sasuke demanded sharply, as he slid the sword back into it's case. "..Now..." Sasuke ordered, stepping away. Acting the way he did once before. Something kept tugging at Sasuke to stay in the darkness which was Itachi.. The only thing that really kept him there.

Naruto hugged Sasuke's back. "I'm sorry; I seriously didn't know they followed me." He said. "Please don't hate me; I couldn't bare the thought of you hating me." He had tears in his eyes as he gripped the raven's loose shirt. I'm sorry." He started to sniffle as he clutched tighter.

Sasuke blinked a few times, as his shoulders bunched together, as he clenched his fists. "Naruto... Save your comrade, she's dying.. You know... Unless you don't give a shit about Sakura..." Sasuke whispered coldly, as he pulled away from the blonde quickly before losing it again. "I'm keeping you safe by staying away.. I don't hate you.. I'll see you soon..." Sasuke soon disappeared.

Naruto whipped his eyes, picked up Sakura and disappeared from the hideout. He met up with the other two and they soon went to Kohona. After about an hour, they sent Sakura into the extreme care unit and the other three males reported what had happened. The Lady Hokage asked Naruto if anything happened before the other's came in, but the fox said 'no, nothing happened.' in response. After they had need dismissed, Naruto went to Ichiraku and tried to eat something. One of the few times he didn't want more than one bowl, Old Man got worried. Naruto soon left the ramen restaurant and headed home. The words still playing in his mind, 'I'm keeping you safe by staying away. I don't hate you… I'll see you soon.' The blonde sighed and laid in his bed, not bothering to change.  
Sasuke traveled to Konoha after an hour or two after Naruto left with the other's. The raven appeared at Naruto's by the window, letting the moonlight shine on him, which made the front of him seem very dark. A very serious, cold look was presented on the rouge's features, not one ounce of compassion. "...Naruto..." Sasuke called out, while watching him carefully. "It's just you, correct?" Sasuke whispered, while staring at the depressed knucklehead.

Naruto looked up to find the raven at his window. His eyes lit up brightly. "Y-Ye-Yeah. No ones here." He gulped and nodded, his face was completely flushed in a bright red color. "C-come in." He looked everywhere but the male, a soft smile was displayed on his lips. He was happy that Sasuke was here, but it felt weird since he was sad until a few moments ago.

The raven sat down onto the bed beside Naruto, as he set his sword down, letting it lean against the window seal. "Naruto.. I can't be here long. But, I wanted to see you.." He whispered, then his dark brown hues began to show the compassion and love for the boy. "..I can't... I can't hold it in any longer.." He mumbled, as he kicked off his shoes, grabbing Naruto's jacket, and pulling him in, kissing him roughly, yet passionately.

Naruto kissed back and moaned. He scooted closer until he sat on top of the other. He opened his mouth, waiting for the raven to take control. "S-...Sasuke." He moaned again not wanting this moment to end.

Sasuke groaned into the kiss, and laid Naruto back, as he tongue snaked its way into Naruto's mouth with ease. Licking and swirling at the other's tongue, while his hand slipped up the blonde's shirt letting his cold hands touch the fit chest. Once his fingers met the blonde's nipples, he pinched and twisted at them teasingly.

The blonde shivered for a few seconds when he felt the cold hand on his skin. He used his tongue to play with the other's, his eyes fluttered shut. Naruto half gasped, half moaned when he felt Sasuke play with his nipples, his fingers and toes curled from the pleasure. "S-sasnnn" he tried to say, but couldn't form the words. One hand reached at the back of Sasuke's jacket, gripping it. "N-No... More." He panted when he pulled away, his cheeks flaming red. He continued to moan.

"No more..?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and then slightly smirked at the reaction he was getting out of the blonde. "Hmn.. But your body seems to want it, so badly.." Sasuke whispered seductively as he leaned forward, biting and sucking at his neck roughly while pinching at his nipple more, then twisted it a few more times, while lightly groaning. Loving the moans from Naruto and the way he felt.

Naruto rolled his head again and he moaned deeply, his body arched slightly. Tears were in his eyes when he felt his nipples being played with. "A-Ahhh!" The blonde used his free hand to cover up his mouth, trying to keep quiet. "S-S-Sasuke..." He gasped out, his body shivering, wanting more. His length started to harden, and Naruto-being a shy male- tried to hide it by shifting his legs back and forth. "Nhhhnnnmmm."

"Stop moving, damn it.." Sasuke whispered in clear demand. His hand traveled down to Naruto's pants, and grabbed at his length, softly stroking it, as he licked his own lips. "Ah.. You're so hard.." Sasuke whispered, grinning slightly as he released the member only for a moment, just to pull down Naruto's pants further. The raven scooted down, and then began to take Naruto fully in his mouth.

"S-Sasuk-!" He semi screamed out, his body shaking. "N-nhhhh!" He groaned and Naruto's back arched slightly. "More.." He gasped out as best as he could. Trying to keep his voice down low, he bit his lip, his hand gripping the blankets on his bed. Spit rolled down his chin as he panted hard, sweat formed along his brow. He was trying to be as quiet as he could, not wanting anyone to hear them.

Sasuke bobbed his head, while swirling his head around the blonde's length. Sucking intensely, then slowly pulled away, but licked at the tip teasingly. "Mmmn.." Sasuke softly moaned, loving the taste of him. The raven raised Naruto's legs, and put them on Sasuke's shoulders, then spread them slightly, pressing a finger against the blonde's tight hole.

Naruto threw back his head and moaned loudly, his voice filling the room. He instantly tensed up, felling something trying to enter. "AHHhhhnnn, S-Sa-Sasuke!" He chanted his name over and over again. The male continued to have his back arched, feeling the intense pleasure. He bucked slowly, an involuntary movement on his end. His voice was separated into two parts: Panting and moaning- both of which were loud.

Finding it hard to ease in, Sasuke moved his other hand up to Naruto's mouth, "Suck..." Sasuke demanded, while the hand that tried entering him, was used to pump the blonde's length gently and slowly. "The saliva will help.." Sasuke whispered, notifying the blonde. Sasuke stared at Naruto with complete lust with the mixture of desire and love, all completely turned into one.

He moaned as he sucked. His tongue licked and wrapped around the raven's fingers, his face becoming redder and redder as the time passed. He moaned louder, his body shaking a new profound lust. After a few minutes, he released his fingers and looked at Sasuke with glazed blue eyes. "Nhhhhhhgggmmm."

Moans escaped his lips after his fingers were sucked, the raven slowly took his index finger and gradually slid it in, but carefully. Not wanting to hurt him, but Sasuke groaned as he felt the walls tense against his finger. He truly wondered how it would feel against his length. "H..Ha.." Sasuke huffed, while slowly and gently thrusting his finger inside of him.

Naruto moaned even louder when he felt the male's finger being inserted inside of him. "Sasuke!" He breathed out, his hands gripped both sides of the covers. He shivered from the movement, his eyes closing from the pleasure. "NNHNNMMNN!" He gasped out happily. "I-I don't care... Please... Please just enter me." He was moaning loud, even though Sasuke wasn't hitting his prostate.

The raven blushed lightly as he pulled down his pants, and took off the purple skirt, along with his belt, throwing them to the side. Positioning himself, as he topped Naruto. "..Naruto.. It's going to hurt a little more than just my finger, you know..." Sasuke whispered, as the tip slowly and gently pressed against the blonde's entrance, slowly making it's way inside.

Naruto gasped and bit his lip. Tears grew in his eyes as he braced for the full thing. He knew as long as he could feel the other inside, then he knew that Sasuke was actually here and not an illusion, a dream. The pain only added to the realization that the raven, was here. "Y-You… can go…" he whispered, his voice choked slightly from the pain. "Make it pai-painfully as you c-can. I want to know that you came tonight." He murmured softly.  
Sasuke nodded slowly, as he pushed himself all the way in, as he groaned loudly. "Na...Naruto.." He moaned out the other's name as he got himself all the way in. Sasuke began to thrust in him, hardly and roughly in a fast pace. "A...Ah.- Na...Naruto.." He moaned while leaning forward, pressing his lips against Naruto's. "Hmnn-aah!" Sasuke closed his eyes, while shaking slightly.

Naruto on the other hand had tears falling down, and he kissed back. "AGHHNNN! SASUKE!" He moaned out, wrapping his partner's back, his nails digging into his back. He was loud and slick from the sweat he had produced. His whiskers stretched longly from his sexual expressions. "H-harder... Please, AHH! Deeper... Nhhhnnnmmm!" He was screaming, his body accepting any and everything Sasuke had to offer."Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…" he repeated over and over.

"Na..Naruto.." He bucked his hips harder, trying to fill the other's pleasure and wants. But he began to feel completely exhausted, so he rolled onto his back, letting Naruto top, with his own length still in Naruto. "Rock.. Your hips.." Sasuke whispered, looking up at the blonde.

Naruto gasped by the sudden movement. He moaned out loud when he was positioned. He thought for a second about his master's Ero books, then smirked. "I-it's my turn to pleasure you…" he bent down to the other's ear and whispered, "…Sa-Su-Ke…" he places his hands on the other's abdomen and pushed up, when he got to the tip, Naruto slid down, the other's length sliding into him. "A-Ahhh!" He threw his head back and moaned out loudly, shivering slightly, his sweat sliding down his muscled tan body.

Sasuke arched his back, as he groaned out loudly. "Na...Naruto! Agghh!" He closed his eyes tightly, huffing heavily. "H..ha.. It... It.. Feels so good..." He whispered, while panting loudly. "Naruto... Kiss me..." He insisted while glancing up at the other.

Naruto smiled softly and kissed the male, his movements continued the same motion. "S-Sasuke." He muttered before moaning again. The fox started stroking his length on top of the other. One of his hands was still on his waist while the other was on his manhood, he continued to push up and slide down, his ass clenching a few times around Sasuke's length.  
Sasuke took in a deep shaking breath, as he emitted another moan. Pressing his lips against Naruto's eagerly, softly nipping at his lip, while his his rolled up against Naruto, roughly. "Aahh.. Naruto..." He groaned, wanting much more from the blonde.  
He moaned loudly, his body shaking harder than it was before when Sasuke touched his ears. "A-ahh... S-Sasuke... I-I'm about to cum." He gasped out rocking his hips back and forth. The blonde's whole tightened again as he kissed the male. He licked the other's neck and sucked on it, leaving a love mark.

"Na..Naruto.. H..Ha.." He gasped loudly gripping at the sheets tightly, "Mngh.." He arched his back. "Y..Yeah.. Me..Me too.." He murmured, biting at his lower lip. Suddenly, Sasuke released, and his abdomen tensed, he groaned in pleasure.

He moaned loudly when he felt the hot liquid enter him. "AHHH! SASUKE!" He cried out, releasing his own seed between the two of them. His body went limp and fell on top of Sasuke. He was shaking slightly and tried to control his breathing. "Ha-haahhhh..." He panted. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, but then opened his eyes. "A-Ah... Did you feel… good?" He asked sheepishly, looking up at the other. "And… I'm sorry that, I'm loud..." He whimpered slightly, still on top of him, his voice harsh. "Nhhnnnn…" He looked up at Sasuke, his eyes glazed over.

The raven panted heavily as he laid there, trying to catch his breath. "Naru..Naruto.." Sasuke whispered hoarsely, and hugged him tightly. "I..I missed you..." the raven whispered into his ear as he ran his fingers through his hair softly and lovingly.  
Naruto smiled and tears were brought to his eyes, "I-I missed you too Sasuke" He sniffled and hugged back, wanting the other to stay with him forever. He purred happily when Sasuke messed with his hair. "Ngnn" He pecked the male's lips. He thought for a moment and sighed weakly. "I-I need to get up f-for a second." He stuttered, his face heating up.  
"Go ahead.." Sasuke whispered, while huffing lightly, while watching the blonde. Sasuke had to leave soon, and he knew Naruto wouldn't like that, so he had to wait till he fell asleep. A sigh emitted through his lips as his eyelids slowly closed, relaxing.

Naruto gulped and shakily pulled up, trying to get his body to cooperate with him. He cursed something under his breath about something like, 'God damn body, fuck this fucking shit, fuck,' He sighed again and was able to pull far enough up to get Sasuke's length out of his body. As soon as it left his body, the fox's body went limp and fell beside the raven. "I-I'm sorry, was I-I any good?" He murmured. He sighed happily as he scooted as far as he could and pecked his lips. "I... I love you." He stifled a yawn when he said the three words.

"You were great, Naruto.. You know.. That was my first time with anyone.." Sasuke whispered, then grinned slightly. "I love you too.." He softly responded as he pulled the covers onto them both, and pulled Naruto into his arms gently. "Get some sleep, you seem tired." Sasuke insisted, looking at the blonde.  
Naruto smiled and nodded, he yawned and closed his eyes. "Thank you..." He whispered to Sasuke before drifting off to sleep, a soft, sweet smile was displayed on his lips as he slept. He was overjoyed that the warmth was there.  
As soon as Sasuke knew Naruto was sound asleep, he slowly and quietly got up, putting his clothing on quickly, without making any sound. "I love you, Naruto.." Sasuke whispered, as he left from the window, leaving Konoha, in return of joining Orochimaru.


End file.
